In accordance with the known state of the art, in internal combustion engines thermal energy is converted into kinetic energy. By the combustion of a fuel/air mixture in the interior of a cylinder a high pressure is created which works on a piston which is connected to a connecting rod and crankshaft system to effect the rotation of a drive shaft.
Internal combustion engines which have, up until now, found practical application are:
A. Oscillating piston combustion engines such as PA1 B. Rotary piston internal combustion engines The Wankel Motor, NSU (Felix Wankel, first demonstration 1960) and its alternative constructions. PA1 (1) the still eccentric mounting of the piston on the drive shaft, PA1 (2) the transfer of force from the circular piston by means of gear teeth onto the drive shaft and the friction losses and noise connected therewith, PA1 (3) the irregulariy of the operation chamber, which adversely affects the functioning of the motor, PA1 (4) because of the triangular form of the circular piston sealing problems arise which give rise to a diminution in the power of the engine, PA1 (5) because of the geometry of the operation chamber substantial fuel/air mixture losses arise and PA1 (6) the torque is in comparison larger than that of the oscillating piston engines; however in principle it cannot substantially be raised any further. PA1 (a) in place of a plurality of cylinders, only one annular shape cylinder is used PA1 (b) in place of the oscillating movement of the pistons four pistons rotate in the same sense in the annular cylinder, the four being symmetrically arranged and directly connected with the drive shaft (satellite principle) PA1 (c) in place of the customary eccentrically formed crankshaft the movement of the drive shaft is effected directly by the pistons, whereby an ideal regularity is achieved PA1 (d) the novel construction required no cylinder head PA1 (e) the constructional problems are substantially diminished.
1. The Otto cycle engine (Nikolaus Otto, 1832-1891) and its alternatives. PA2 2. The diesel engine (Rudolph Diesel, 1858-1913) and its alternatives.
The motors noted under A above have substantial disadvantages which limit the maximum efficiency to about 25 to 30%, although the motor industry currently is striving worldwide to improve the degree of efficiency. It is known that the disadvantages reside in
(a) the fact that two complete revolutions of the drive shaft are necessary in order to effect the necessary operating cycle of four strokes (induction, compression, expansion and exhaust). This means that for two revolutions the work of only one explosion is available and accordingly the torque is correspondingly low,
(b) the known fact that the uniformity factor of the customary four stroke engine is small and the useful mechanical power output is yet further reduced by the valve drive,
(c) the substantial thermal losses relative to the power of the engine,
(d) the complexity of the overall engine construction and the relatively high manufacturing cost connected therewith on account of the large number of moving parts, the uneven upward and downward movement of the pistons, the shape and method of manufacture of the crankshaft and the necessary cylinder head construction.
The rotary piston engines (Wankel Engines) noted under B above have the following important disadvantages:
Therefore one object of the present invention is to design an internal combustion engine in such a manner that the disadvantages of the known combustion engines are overcome.